Her Soul Mate
by you are my love
Summary: One day Lucy met her Soulmate, her better half on a solo mission. But Lucy had to return to Fairy Tail. Later a stranger comes to the guild to meet Lucy. Who is this stranger and more inportant who are her soul mate? Read to find out about this unknown person. Plz R&R. I plan to udate my other stories soon.


I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked in a train with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. They walked to a cabin, Lucy opened and the others walked in. Lucy closed the door after walking in the cabin and sat down close to the window. Lucy looked out at the window while she got lost in her thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lucy was on her first solo mission, she have to defeat a monster that threatened the city Hukonasi. She was caught off guard as the monster's arm hit her stomach that sent her flying into a tree. She fell down on the ground, almost unconscious when a man leaded in front of her body, The man who had leaded in front of her, glanced at Lucy before looked at the monster. The man launched at the monster and that was the last thing Lucy remembered.<em>

_The next thing is that she woke up in a room with the man that saved her in forest. _

''_Jellal?''Lucy said while looking at Jellal._

"_you know my name?" Jellal asked Lucy with a frown. Lucy looked at Jellal, Shocked. _

"_yeah I do, Jellal." Lucy said as she looked at him. Jellal looked at Lucy then he remembered her._

"_I remember you, you are Erza's friend right?" Jellal asked Lucy, grabbing her arms roughly. Lucy stared at Jellal, shocked as he let go of her arms._

"_S__orry for hurting you." Jellal said as he stood up and was about to walk out of the room when Lucy grabbed his hand. Jellal looked at Lucy shocked. _

"_No it's fine, Jellal __I__'m use to worse." Lucy said. Two days later Lucy was ready to leave. _

_Lucy and Jellal was standing in the living-room, looking at each other. Lucy had a small smile on her face while Jellal looked at her with a frown. For the least two days they have learn more about each other. To them it felt like they have known each other their all lives. Both of them felt something, like they needed to be with each other but they didn't talk about it. They knew what they felt for each other, they don't need to say something. This feeling they have felt like they are connected, like they are meant for each other, like they need to be together in order to survive._

"_I guess this is it." Lucy said as she looked at Jellal, he walked over to Lucy and hugged her tightly. _

"_It don't have to be, you could stay with me, Lucy." Jellal whispered in her ear as Lucy put her arms around Jellal's waist and buried her face in his chest. _

"_I know but I can't Jellal and you know it I can't stay. I need to return to my guild or else they will started wondering where I am." Lucy said as she pulled back and looked up at Jellal's face. They got caught in their little world like they do when they look into each __others__ eyes. Lucy ruined their moment with turning her face away. Lucy took her bag and looked at Jellal again. She walked over to the door and opened it, Lucy looked over her shoulder and at Jellal who just looked at her with a sad face. _

"_This will not be the last time we will meet Jellal, you can always send me letters and visit me you know." Lucy said with a smile as she looked forward at the road and started walking. Jellal looked after Lucy as long as he could._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"cy ucy hey Lucy" Lucy looked at Erza who has been calling her name.<p>

"What" Lucy asked.

"I have been calling your name for five minutes now, is something wrong?" Erza asked her. A face appeared in Lucy's mind as she looked at Erza.

"No nothing is wrong, Erza." Lucy said as she looked out the window again.

"There is something wrong Lucy and don't deny it, we are here for you." Gray said as he looked at Lucy.

"Well I have met someone who has been on my mind since I met him and I just can't get him out of my mind and thoughts..." Lucy said while looking at her friends.

"I see but why haven't we hear about that before now?" Gray asked Lucy.

"I...I just didn't know what to say about him."

"What do you feel about him?" Erza asked.

"He...He is everything I want a man to be, this is like we are connected to each other" Lucy said while Gray, Erza and Happy looked at Lucy shocked.

"Al- alright when did you met him?" Happy asked.

"It was about two weeks ago on my solo mission." Lucy said.

the train stopped and Team Natsu walked out of the train, Erza had Natsu over her shoulder as the gang walked to their guild.

"Are you a couple?" Erza asked Lucy.

"I don't know..." Lucy said as she looked at Erza. The gang looked at Lucy like she was an alien.

"Is...Is something wrong?" Lucy asked worried. Gray put his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"No...no...we are just shocked that's all." Gray said looking at Lucy.

"Why are you shocked?" Lucy asked.

"Well we thought that you were a couple." Erza said as they walked in the guild. Lucy stopped walking and looked at Erza in shocked as she started to blush and waved her hands in front of her face.

"What no no no it is nothing like that...but we haven't talk about it yet... It's not like we have to talk about it...well we both know what we went of each other...But we don't know each other that good" Lucy said while the guild looked at her.

"Hey Erza what have you done to the poor girl since she are acting like that?" Cana asked. Erza looked at Cana with a small smile and opened her mouth.

"Lucy have met someone!" Erza said with a grin.

They heard a scream from the bar as they looked at bar the bar, all they saw was some white running over to Lucy real fast. Someone hugged Lucy really tight.

"I'm so happy for you, when can we meet him, Lucy?" Mira yelled with stars in her eyes.

"U dhn't khnos Mirh (I don't know Mira.)" Lucy said into Mira's chest. Happy spent his wings and fly so he was close to Mira and Lucy.

"Mira Lucy can't breathe." Mira looked down and saw Lucy was turning purple in her face. Mira let go of Lucy who took some deep breaths before looking at Mira.

"I am not sure when you can meet him..." Mira looked at Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"I WAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTT TTTTOOOO MEEEEEEEEETTTTT HIIIIMMMM, LUCYYYY!" Mira yelled, Lucy looked at Mira afraid.

"Mira I know but our relationship is kinda a long distance relationship." Lucy said with a sad look on her face. The guild looked at Lucy shocked to hear that.

"What is going on?" a voice said, the guild looked the way the voice came from. A young man with a coat that hide his face. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized who the man was. A small smile found it's way to Lucy's lips.

"Who are you?" Erza asked the unknown man. Lucy looked at Erza before walking over to the man and took his hand and dragged him with her up to the second floor and into an empty room and she locked the door. The guild looked at the door in shocked because of what Lucy did. Erza was beginning to become mad. Gray, Natsu and Happy started to walk away slowly from Erza, not wanting to get hurt.

Mira looked at the door with stars around her face and a big smile was on her lips. (something like this . )

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Lucy stood close to the window and the unknown man stood at the other side window. They looked at each other while the man let down his hood and revealed his face.<p>

"Jellal" Lucy whispered as tears started running down from eyes while she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. Jellal put his arms around her waist.

"Hey Lucy" Jellal said as he removed an arm and lift her chin up so he could see her eyes. Jellal smiled when he saw her tears, Jellal wiper her away as he leaned closer to Lucy's lips. Lucy met Jellal's lips halfway, when their lips met it felt like they have been shocked with lighting. Jellal was the one to pull away from Lucy's lips. He looked at Lucy with a small smile.

"Did you feel that too?" Jellal asked her. Lucy nodded not finding her voice to talk. Lucy put her head on Jellal's chest, listing to his heartbeat with a small smile.

Minutes passed without talking, just enjoying their each others company after two long weeks apart.

"Hey Jellal why are you here?"

"I came to see you..."

"Why not because I don't want you here."

"I needed to see you, Lucy." Lucy looked up at Jellal with a smile.

"I needed to see you too, Jellal."

"I know I know, Lucy."

"I love you Jellal." Jellal looked at Lucy in shocked. Lucy looked at Jellal worried.

"What's wrong, Jellal." Jellal saw Lucy biting down on her lip as she looked at the floor.

"Nothing Lucy I was just shocked that's all." Jellal yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips on her own lips. Lucy's eyes widened and than she closed them and kissed Jellal back. They pulled away, Lucy looked at Jellal who smiled at her, Lucy blushed and than turned her head away with a pout. Jellal laughed and Lucy looked at him and than punched him on his chest.

"Don't laugh, I'm trying to be serious here!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Sorry sorry Lucy." Lucy crossed her arms and looked away from Jellal and out the window. Jellal looked at Lucy and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too Lucy." Lucy blushed and put her head on Jellal's chest with a smile.

"LUCY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW" Lucy and Jellal pulled away in shocked over the yell. They looked over at the door when a scream was heard.

"LUCY COME OUT NOW I WANT TO SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND, LUCYYYYY COME OUT COME OUT." Lucy and Jellal looked at each other before busted laughing.

"LUCE OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR ELSE I AM GOING TO BURN DOWN THE DOOR." after that a loud boom was heard. Lucy walked over to the door while Jellal put on his hood. Lucy unlocked the door and opened the door, she took a step back as her guilds mates fell down on the floor in a big clump. Lucy looked at them in surprise.

"ghhh ice stripper get of me, you're heavy."

"Shut up flame brain I'm lying beside you."

"Then metal head get off me!"

"Shut it salamander."

"Is that a fight I hear."

"N-no we're best friends right guys."

"ye-yeah that's right."

"Good now get of me guys." one second later the guild was standing beside each other. Lucy laughed and shortly after anyone was laughing together with Lucy. Erza and Mira looked at Lucy's boyfriend and walked fast over to him. Erza lifted Jellal up by his hood. Lucy looked at Jellal and Erza, scared to death about Erza finding out that Jellal are her boyfriend / lover.

"Listen here you, if you hurt Lucy in anyway you are so dead, understood." Erza said with one of her death glares. Jellal nodded not trusting his voice. Erza dropped him and walked out the door.

"are you guys coming so the love birds can have some time for themselves?" Erza asked. Slowly the guild mates walked out of the room, saying something as they walked out.

"You better watch out pal for Lucy or else..."

"treat her right man, she means everything to us."

"Lucy are our guild's shine so you better take care of her for us."

"We want to know of you are the one for her."

"So when we have to give her up to you."

"We know that you are her other half."

"Her better half, the one who complete her in anyway she needs."

"If not we will hunt you down."

"Lucy are our family and all we want for her is to be happy."

"...Even off it means for us to let her go."

"If it means leaving the guild, we will let her go."

"Because she makes our guild shine it's way it suppose to."

"Because she are our light in the dark."

"We are thankful for the god who let us meet her."

"She is the one who makes our guild whole."

"She are our sister and we love her." Mira said the last sentence with a small smile on her lips.

Lucy was crying with a big smile on her face. Jellal had a hand on her hip, holding her close.

"I love you Fairy Tail, minna." Lucy said. Master walked in the room and looked at Lucy and Jellal.

"What are your name, my boy." Master asked Jellal, Lucy looked up at her lover.

"My name are Kuro Hayashi, nice to meet you." Jellal said as he smiled.

"I see, please take care of her Kuro." Master said while he turned around and walked out the room, leaving Lucy and Jellal/Kuro alone.

* * *

><p>Done FINALLY after a long time have write this.<p>

I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but I am working on them but I think that will go some time before I can update my other stories. Hope you like this new story, I don't know how I started this story but after I had written a bit, I get an idea and then I just start to write and I guess that I couldn't stop writing. But I like how it end out, not really thinking just writing.

Plz R&R

The more Reviews the fast updates. (I hope...).


End file.
